Memoirs of a Gangsta: The Untold
by Deidara-Danna-sama
Summary: A collection of oneshots, from Sr1 through Sr4, involving the Boss and the gang. All the silly moments, nostalgic, hostile and whatnot that would never be brought up otherwise all in one place. Read and Review! Rated T for Language, and slightly suggestive scenes. SLIGHTLY.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Oookay. Herp derp and all that jazz, my ADD is in full swing so here is a collection of filler oneshots ranging from SR1 all the way to the fourth featuring timeskip scenes and whatnot that won't make it into my stories. Cuz…shit, timeskips in the game suck if they don't have an explanation, and something has to happen when you have all that down time in between missions.

So here's my compilation.

Won't just revolve around my fem-Boss and Gat, but possibly other pairings here and there. Maybe. I dunno yet. I'm making this up as I go. Lalilulelovee has been harassing me, so here you go.

I have so much writing to do…

*puts on sunglasses* Deal with it.

* * *

_**-Chapter 1: First Impressions-**_

* * *

Sometimes I really question the intelligence of the people around me.

Seriously.

I leave for fifteen minutes to go to the store, only to come back and find out we got some fresh meat in the gang. Dex didn't tell me much of shit over the phone, just said its some kid Julius and Troy saved the other night.

I don't give a damn, I'm just going to watch the canonizing. Matter of fact, I'll probably jump in. Why not?

Nothing gets the blood pumping like beating someone's face in.

But when Dex told me that there was a new kid, I didn't literally think he meant a new _kid_.

And a girl at that.

We were right in the middle of listening to our leader, Julius, give an impromptu pep rally about the Row. My eyes were wandering through the mass of purple, and then I saw her.

Dead smack in the middle of the crowd, she sticks out like a sore thumb. And I mean…she's flat out puny. Small-boned, petite, whatever the fuck you want to call it. She's the smallest little girl I've ever seen, I don't even think she's in high school yet. She can't be.

Then there's the getup; the little plaid schoolgirl skirt, the slightly faded canvas sneakers and the white blouse with a tie halfway undone around her neck. Definitely not in high school, they don't wear uniforms so she's in middle school more than likely.

And then there's the face, that look on her face. Innocent like a baby deer, big green eyes (they gotta be contacts, never seen a black chick with green eyes that were natural) and totally oblivious to what's going on.

So what the hell is she doing here?

"Yo, who the fuck is this brat?" I sneered, pushing past a few assholes blocking my view.

She's even smaller up close. If I stood by her, she'd probably come to like my chest or my elbow.

Her wide green eyes slowly shifted in my direction, and I almost laughed. They were huge and innocent, I'm probably scaring her little ass right now. Or maybe the crew is; she's surrounded by nothing but purple wearing dudes right now, all older than her and bigger than her.

Its like throwing a rabbit in a lions' den.

"She's the kid Troy and I saved last night from a scuffle with Vice Kings." Julius' voice rose smoothly over the crowd as he gave the brat a quick nod of acknowledgement.

I looked back between him and her, "I know damn well you're not just letting people in like that are you?"

His face faltered a little at the kid, "Well -"

"You already know as well as anyone," I cut him off with a wide grin, "Anybody that rolls with us needs to get canonized."

Julius and Troy shared a look, before nodding in agreement.

"He's right." Troy mumbled dryly, rubbing at his chin, "Everybody's had to do it."

Out the corner of my eye, I saw Dex saying something to the kid, probably being a nice ass and telling her not to cry if she gets hit.

I'm gonna have to talk to him about being nice to the newcomers later.

I eagerly punched my fist into my palm, this was going to be funny. A little unfair given her size, but that's what happens when you go joining gangs.

Ain't nothing nice about it.

"Hold up, Gat, you sit this one out." Julius said sternly, and I all but wanted to punch him for telling me.

"Fuckin' what?" I bit out, I couldn't believe what the fuck I was hearing. Leader or not, nobody in this gang got special treatment during canonization.

Nobody. Didn't matter if you were a female, you didn't get special treatment. You gotta take the hits in order to earn your flags.

"You heard me. Sit this out." He said, looking at me levelly with a stern glare. "Don't need you trying to pulverize the poor girl, she's been through enough."

I scoffed, this was complete bullshit. "Fine. Not like it'll matter when they're done."

So, I stepped back, watching the crew circle the kid like a bunch of animals waiting to strike. She looked apprehensive to say the least, her big eyes were darting around and I'm betting money she's gonna make a break for it as soon as she gets an opening.

After a few moments, someone finally swung. A guy in a baseball cap lunged at her, it looked like his fist was going to make a direct hit into her jaw. She dodged his fist - only by a margin - and her sneaker raised and found home right in his groin.

He yelled out a curse, doubling over in pain, before the kid was gripping his head like a football and slammed his face straight into her raised kneecap. There was an audible _crack_, and she let him go as he laid on the ground hollering about his nose, blood gushing through his fingers.

I felt the corner of my mouth twitching into a smirk. Maybe the girl scout's tougher than I thought.

The crew swarmed her in that instant, and honestly its hard to say what the fuck happened.

She was ducking and dodging most of it, and she actually duped a few of those idiots into knocking each other out. The punches she did land on some of the guys, I gotta say I'm surprised. That wasn't what I was expecting from the kid.

There was a loud _smack_, she just full-on slapped one girl in the mouth and the chick's lip was bleeding.

She must be heavy-handed, she hits like a dude.

No…she _is _heavy handed, considering half of the motherfuckers whose faces came in contact with her little ass fists are starting to bruise up, and a couple are sporting black eyes and fat lips.

Not bad for a runt.

Her form is a little off, throws her shoulder too much when she swings, and loses her balance on occasion but other than that she's good.

Nothing a lil' fine tuning can't fix.

"Alright, that's enough!" Julius' voice rose over the commotion, mostly a few derisive murmurs from the boys about a 'girl scout' joining the gang and the ones on the ground whining cuz they got their asses kicked by the damn girl scout.

"Damn man, ain't seen nobody kick ass like that!" One of them said. "Only one who ever fought like that was Johnny Gat!"

I smirked arrogantly at her, "I did it in half the time."

The new girl was looking somewhere between surprised and amused, a small smile playing up on her full-lips. I spared a glance at her, and I mean, I dunno. There's something kind of devious about her. I can see it in her eyes.

They're bright, really bright, and it looked like she was enjoying herself. Or she might just be enjoying the praise she's getting from a bunch of grown men…that sounded wrong.

I don't know.

But I know that harmless, doe-eyed look of hers has gotta be an act. Aisha makes that exact same face at me when she wants something.

Women, I swear.

I had zoned out for a minute, Julius was congratulating the kid, telling her she earned her flags and whatever. I heard this speech a dozen times already.

Troy had eased over, nudging my shoulder as he slipped a cigarette between his lips. "Whaddya think of the new kid?"

I shrugged at him, ain't much to think of her. "She's pretty goddamn little."

"She's got potential though." He countered, exhaling the smoke out into the air.

I snorted; I wasn't agreeing nor disagreeing, but I ain't doing backflips over the brat. She just started here anyways, she's gonna have to do way more than that to impress me.

A quick hushed whisper wafted through the crowd as Julius stood before us, regally, obviously he's got another speech for us.

"Lets get down to business," He said, his voice strong, "If we're serious about wanting to take back the Row, we gotta let these motherfuckers know what time it is."

A few murmurs of agreement resounded as he continued, "Now, you break it down and its all about respect. Get enough of it, and they'll back off and we'll move right in."

His steely gaze swept the audience, "Got some friends in town that could use some help, so give 'em a hand," He paused with a smirk, "But of course you can always drop any motherfucka' flying the wrong flag, so long as the word gets out that the Saints is on the Row, I don't give a damn how you do it. You feel me?"

A couple of "Fuck yeahs" and some cheers later, we were dismissed and left standing out in front of the church.

She was still there too, looking like a lost sheep.

Yeah, the harmless thing might be a charade, and that probably works pretty fuckin' well for someone her size, but no harm in talking to her right?

I approached her coolly, a smug smile tugging at my lips, "Not bad kid. Not bad at all."

She turned, her eyes lighting up in surprise and catching the few rays of sunlight. I squinted at them; one eye was green, the other was hazel. Made me think of a cat.

"You got a name, squirt?" I pressed, overly shy people tend to get on my nerves easily considering I'm always one to speak my mind.

She stared at me for a moment, intensely, then nodded as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other.

I stared at her dumbfounded, "Are you gonna fuckin' tell me?"

A big, mischievous smile crossed her face, "Mmmm…." she hummed, her eyes rolling in her head as if in thought, "No. Don't like you enough for that."

Fuckin' brat.

"Look man, all bullshit aside, I might need to know your name later." I said dryly, she's starting to irritate me already. "Y'know, not gonna benefit nobody if I can't warn your ass if you're about to get shot or something."

"You might need to know or do you really need to know?" She quipped with an impish grin.

"What?…Y'know what, fuckit." I huffed, I hate head games. "Your name is whatever the fuck I decide to call you."

Her mouth quirked into a frown, "Fuckstick…"

"Fuck you say, brat?"

She turned her little nose up in the air, "If my name has to be whatever you want, then its only fair I should call you whatever I want."

"Fuck. That." I sneered, advancing on that little footstool and looming over her. She does indeed come to my chest. "I'm Johnny Motherfuckin' Gat, you call me anything other than that I'm gonna deck you."

She smirked at me, "I think fuckstick sounds much nicer."

I already see she's about to get on my goddamn nerves, I feel sorry for the bastard who might be her older brother. Its times like this I'm glad I don't have siblings.

I shook my head, turning on my heel to leave before her little screech of a voice stopped me, "Hey douche bag!"

I grimaced, my blood starting to boil. She's gonna make me punch her. "What the fuck is it?"

That goddamn smirk was still on her face, but it burst into a teasing smile. "Can we go to Freckle Bitch's?"

I looked at her blankly, wasn't she just insulting me like two seconds ago? "We? Fuck you mean, we?"

"Can we, as in you and I, go get some food." She said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

I snorted, folding my arms over my chest. "Oh sure. We can go, I dunno how you're getting there but I'll see ya when you do."

"Asswipe." She retorted, sticking her tongue out.

"Fuckin' brat."

"Jerk."

"Runt."

I smirked, enjoying that scowl on her face as she huffed at me. "I could be nice y'know and give you a ride."

Her eyebrow raised at me, "Oh? Yeah? You're _so_ nice." She said, tone laced with sarcasm.

I shrugged, "No, really, I could…on one condition."

"Yeah?"

"You tell me your name, and I won't call you a brat." I said smoothly, raising one hand up to silence her seeing as she was about to retort, "But, if you don't wanna that's fine too. Cuz' I can't have a no-name mothafucka riding with me. I'm sure you can walk the next 50 blocks."

She appeared to be thinking about it, then she looked down at the ground shyly, "Can I just tell you later?"

Beating around the fucking bush.

"Why not now?" I asked slightly annoyed.

She went back to shifting her weight from foot to foot again, and I'm not sure if I just offended her for prying or whether its something personal.

"Fuckit." I muttered, turning back around and heading to my car which was parked on the other side of the building.

She's a little fuckin' weirdo I swear. I hate kids.

But…I dunno. Not everybody's a social butterfly and she already looks like she don't get out much. I had better get a fucking merit badge or something for this.

I stopped in my tracks, not bothering to look over my shoulder, "You comin' or not, brat?"

A few seconds later, the sound of her sneakers rapidly hitting the sidewalk as she came up beside me met my ears.

She's like a fuckin' puppy.

Her face was one big shitfaced grin, "You're nicer than I thought."

I snorted, "Don't get used to it, runt. I ain't that nice."

"I think you are." She said in a sing-song fashion.

"Oh, trust me, I'm not." I said with a smirk as we headed to my car, "Cuz for starters? I ain't paying for your food so I hope you brought some cash."

* * *

Agh. This might've been a tad OOC. Or maybe it wasn't. I dunno. Goddamit. Blame Lalilulelovee for this, she's forcing me into slave labor for this fiction while I write the other one. Blaaarrgh. Read and Review, pretty please?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **…somebody help.

I'm being forced to update faster against my will and my brain can't handle this.

Somebody. Make it stahp. PLEASE.

* * *

_**- Chapter 2: Who Needs Stickshifts?-**_

* * *

Andreaya took a timid glance at the car in front of her, she was in so much fucking trouble.

A hellishly long, deep indented scratch spanning from the front bumper and zigzagging all the way across the passenger door to the gas tank. A few patches of chipped paint under the rearview mirrors (which she did a horrible job of trying to hide with her purple nail polish) and a missing headlight.

Not to mention, the shattered windshield and the various bullet holes littering the entire frame. Bloody hell.

Johnny was going to flip his shit.

She bit her nails nervously, it was already a nervous habit she was trying to quit but right now it didn't even matter. She had to go hide before he saw this.

It wasn't entirely her fault though, honestly it wasn't.

It wasn't like she was expecting a surprise ambush by some Carnales on the way to the grocery store…which so happened to be on their turf.

Yeah that was a bad move, it was even worse when they caught sight of the purple bandana hanging shamelessly out of her denim shorts, and the deep purple tank top she was sporting. Didn't take them long to guess she was a rival.

So amidst guns blazing, she hauled ass back to the car and sped the fuck off as fast as possible back to the church. It didn't cross her mind to head to a Forgive and Forget…she didn't have the funds at the moment anyhow.

So, the safest option was to try and shake them.

They were persistent as hell though, the only good thing about Johnny's Venom besides the dope paint job was that it was fast.

Yeah…the bullet holes and the cracked windshield were definitely the Carnales' doing…but everything else was hers.

In her rush to get away she was recklessly swerving through traffic; she clipped a few cars, she could've sworn she hit somebody, and just narrowly avoided crashing into a fire hydrant.

The worst part about all this was that she may have lied to Gat about her driving abilities and that now she was going to be brutally murdered.

She bit her lip, her mind starting to scramble. Gat was bigger than her and stronger than her most definitely, but she was smaller and quicker. Could she outrun him and hide out under a highway overpass somewhere until she could hitchhike a ride to another city?

She heard a laugh, her eyes darted up quickly in search of the source. She had did the smart thing and parked a block away from the church, but with Johnny's paint job, this car wouldn't be hard to miss.

The source of the laughter she confirmed, it was just a few of the guys chatting up some hookers crossing the street.

Andreaya sheepishly let her gaze fall back to the car and she grimaced. This was Johnny's fucking fault. All he had to do was take his lazy ass to the store his damn self and get his own beer.

Fuckin' ass.

Her palms started feeling sweaty; She could totally lie to him and say that some random gang decided to fuck it up and she didn't find out until she got back. He'd believe it…maybe. But he'd still be pissed.

And it was up in the air as to who he'd be pissed at.

Dreading her fate, she slowly headed back towards the church, taking extra long to cross the street despite it being completely clear. She had to stall for time, she had to come up with a believable lie.

Jesus, Gat was just now beginning to tolerate her, what the fuck would he think when he saw that she totaled his car?

More importantly, how badly was he going to kick her ass for this?

Her first impulse begged her to high-tail her ass straight back to her house. She hadn't told him where she lived…which was literally less than a few blocks away. He'd find out eventually.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

She came to a halt in front of the graffiti-riddled doors, a few more minutes spent internally arguing whether to tell or not to tell.

The front doors swung open suddenly and the bane of her problems was staring down at her with his usual bastard grin.

_Shit_.

"Hey brat. You got my beer?" Johnny asked, leaning against the doorframe and blocking her second choice of retreat.

Andreaya bit her tongue; She dropped the beer on her hasty sprint out the store back to his car.

She gulped taking a few tentative steps back and briefly forgetting the stairs, clumsily tumbled and fell onto the pavement with a thud.

Gat didn't seem amused, his eyebrow was raised over his glasses, "Fuck is wrong with you?"

"Uh…uhm…look…" She started, her eyes darting everywhere to avoid looking at his face.

"Where's the beer, kid?" He paused, looking around the street for a moment then back to her. "Where the hell's my car?"

"Uh…uh…I…its…what had happened was -"

"Kid," He said, anger starting to seep into his voice, "I said. Where's my car?"

Her two-toned eyes looked at him pleadingly as she attempted to pull her best kicked-puppy face, "Its…uhm…its over there…"

He glanced up the street, spotting the custom purple paintjob. His gaze then drifted back to her and he glared.

Something sure as hell wasn't right.

"Why's it all the way down there, brat?" He quipped, advancing on her slowly.

"I…didn't…want…uh, fuck," she cursed under her breath, frantically looking for an escape route.

"Did you do something to my car, kid?"

"No! Nononono, no I didn't!" She said half-heartedly, cringing into a ball as he stood over her. He was gonna murder her and turn her into a hood ornament, she was certain.

His face was pensive, "Oh really." He said flatly, his fists clenched.

Andreaya cringed more. Not good.

"How's bout we take a little ride or something, huh?" He said, though it wasn't a question it was a demand.

"Oh, uh, no thanks I kinda got some stuff to do, y'know?" She responded shakily, jumping to her feet and preparing to sprint like the dickens.

"Oh, no. I insist." He sneered, grabbing her skinny arm in a vice grip and dragging her up the sidewalk towards the mangled vehicle.

Andreaya doubled her resolve to break free, but Johnny was not relenting despite how much she was squirming like a caged animal.

She felt the blood draining out her face as the car started to come into focus, the damage done was starting to become more apparent.

It was only when they were less than a few feet away did Johnny finally stop in his tracks and he stood rigid.

He stared.

Andreaya tensed in his grip, eyeing him in fear because he was standing there and hadn't so much as moved a muscle. He just stared.

For a moment she wasn't even sure if he was still breathing.

He just stood there, not moving, not saying a word until she felt the already tight grip he had on her arm become painfully tight.

Tight enough to bruise.

His head turned in her direction, slowly, with an audible pop of his neck and she all but pissed herself at the strained grimace on his face.

Shit, fuck and hell.

She stiffened, feeling much like vulnerable prey in the clutches of a predator. Maybe she could reason with him before he ripped her apart?

"Johnny…listen, I -"

"What…the **fuck**…did you _do_!?" He snapped, his face going red in a matter of seconds. Yeah, pissed off indeed.

Andreaya flinched, "I didn't do shit! I went and -"

"You went and fucked up my car you little shit!" He bellowed, giving a painful yank of her arm and pulling her to him so they were face-to-face. "I send you on a simple ass fuckin' errand and you can't even do that right!?"

He was scarier up close.

"I didn't mean to, I got attacked by some Carnales and -"

"You fuckin' what?" He hissed, his dark eyed glare burning into her greens. "I told you to go to fuckin' Brown Baggers up in Shivington, closest fuckin' one around here."

She began to sweat a little, her eyes going wide, "I…went…to a different one?"

"What fuckin' one?"

"Sunsinger…" She mumbled sheepishly.

He stared at her dumbfounded for a moment, before his anger flared back up again, "What the actual fuck were you doing out there!?"

Andreaya snapped her mouth shut, because it would mighty hard to explain to Johnny that she went for a joyride around town.

He'd skin her.

Gat groaned aloud, letting her go and dragging his hands over his face.

Fuckin' brat. Fuckin' brat. Fuckin' brat!

He kicked at one of the tires and leaned against the damaged frame, his fingers pinching at the bridge of his nose as he sighed heavily.

This was going to be a bitch to get fixed up.

It wasn't like he couldn't pay for it, but this car was his baby. He almost loved it as much as he loved Aisha.

Well…maybe a little bit more.

"Johnny, I'm sorry…okay?"

Gat scowled at the sound of her timid voice, he was too pissed off to even look in her direction.

So she got attacked by some Carnales, yeah, gang fights will cause some vehicular casualties. But she wasn't supposed to be anywhere on their turf without some backup no way.

And he sure as hell shouldn't have let her borrow his ride.

"Kid…look, I can't." He muttered, absently waving a hand to shoo her away. "I can't fuckin' deal with you right now. Get lost before I lose it."

"But…but Johnny, I -"

"What the fuck did I just say?" He spat, slamming his fist against the roof of the car.

Andreaya jumped a bit from his sudden shock of rage, and turned on her heel and ran.

* * *

It was much later on in the day, Andreaya kicked at a small stone under her sneakers.

Since Johnny's anger earlier, she had busied herself going around town doing a few errands with some of the other saints. Claiming some turf here and there, y'know?

But having nothing better to do, she had once again retreated straight back to the sanctum of the church and to her favorite place. The little nook upstairs in front of the stained glass window. Her hiding place.

Her greenish eyes wandered below, a few guys clustered in the far corner talking about women and something she didn't care to hear and a small group of female Saints gossiping in the broken pews.

She sighed, pulling out her phone and checking the time.

10:46 PM it read, she had to go home soon.

She had deduced if she lingered around long enough she could finish apologizing to Johnny, but of course, he'd still be in no mood to talk to her.

It kind of made her feel bad.

With a small sigh she got up, walking across the thick wooden planks in front of the window and slid down one of the support beams.

Johnny would be back tomorrow, she could apologize then, right?

The night air was cool and refreshing, a chill swept over her skin vaguely making her wish she had brought a jacket.

No sooner as she reached the curb, she felt a tremor in her chest of the loud base of hip-hop music from blocks away.

Who the hell was blasting music this late?

She soon had her answer as a dark-colored Venom whipped around the corner, it wasn't until it got closer that she recognized the tricked-out purple paintjob.

It was Johnny.

He rolled down the window as she tentatively surveyed the car; The battle scar from earlier had been buffered and repaired along with the bullet holes and the windshield. The headlight was fixed but the only thing she couldn't see was if he got a full paintjob.

But he had gotten it repaired.

"Hey, uh," She smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of her neck, "Nice car, bro."

The blaring base of his radio was abruptly turned down as he reached over and opened the door, fixing her with a look, "Get the fuck in the car brat, we're goin' somewhere."

Andreaya smiled, at least he was still calling her 'brat'.

Once she had slipped inside and secured the seatbelt over her small frame, he pulled off, almost giving her whiplash as he sped around the corner.

Andreaya took peeks at his face every so often, a little unnerved. His face was expressionless, she couldn't tell what he was thinking -or where he was taking her for that matter.

"Uh, Gat?" She piped nervously, studying him for a reaction.

He didn't even respond.

She twiddled her small thumbs, was he still pissed at her? Was he about to take her somewhere secluded and rip out her esophagus where nobody could save her in time?

"If you're thinking I'm gonna kill you, I'm holding off on that for a while." He said coolly as though reading her mind.

"So…you're not mad?"

He snorted, "Oh, I'm still ticked off, kid. Don't get me wrong, getting this baby fixed up ain't cheap."

Andreaya hunched her shoulders a bit.

"And y'know what's so bad bout the shit you did?" He continued, gently coming to a stop at a red light, "You tried to fuckin' lie to me about it, brat."

He shook his head, "I mean, if you got attacked by some bitches, just say so. I mean, you could've called me for dick's sake."

Her greenish eyes averted to her lap in shame, "I didn't know what to do…" she murmured quietly.

He cast her a look as the light changed, the car taking back off again down the street.

"Look, brat," He said with a small sigh, "The fastest way to get and _stay_ on my bad side is to lie to me. I don't deal with liars, feel me?"

She nodded mutely, fidgeting with the hem of her shorts.

"Don't do that shit anymore, aight?" He glanced at her again and rolled his eyes with a small smirk. "You also know you're forbidden from driving my shit ever again, right?"

"Yeah…I know." She mumbled, sinking down further into the plush seats. Her eyes caught sight of a few skyscrapers, they were downtown on the north island.

"Where we going?" She asked, her green eyes huge.

"Some-fucking-where where I know you won't break my shit again." He said flatly, the car getting an extra burst of speed as he turned the corner.

Andreaya squinted out the window, seeing the neat rows of houses that made up the suburbs whiz by her, before it started getting replaced with dirt roads and sparse trees.

She looked around confusedly as the car pulled to a stop. "What're we doing here?"

Johnny rolled his eyes, "Jesus, do you always ask this many fuckin' questions?"

She grinned at him, "I gotta. You might try to kill me and I need witnesses."

"Trust me brat, witnesses wouldn't save you from me." he said smoothly, stepping out the car and looking around.

"Gat, really, what's this place?" She asked again, skipping around to where he stood and tugging at his shirt like a child.

There was nothing but barren dirt roads, a few pieces of construction equipment and pipes scattered here and there. It was totally empty.

"Elysium Fields." he said, still ignoring her as he looked around. "I know there's gotta be some kind of busted up shit we can use…"

She stared at him quizzically before he suddenly grabbed her arm (which he had definitely bruised from earlier) and was pulling her in the direction of a parked pickup truck nearby.

"The fuck are we doin?" She whined, watching as he tested the lock on the driver's side then punched out the window and opened the door.

He gave her a blank stare, "Get the fuck in."

Andreaya started towards the passenger side before he stopped her, "No, brat. Get the fuck in the driver's seat."

"What? Why?"

He slapped his hand against his forehead, "Fuck me you are so fuckin' annoying. You're getting some goddamn driving lessons kid!"

Andreaya half-smiled at him, "I really don't think I need em -"

"After the shit you did earlier?" He snapped at her as her smile faltered, "Yeah the fuck you do. Get the fuck in the car already."

She huffed, but stomped over to the driver's side and got in. He slipped in the passenger seat beside her a few seconds later, fishing in his pocket and pulling out a stick of gum.

"Alright brat," He said, his gum making a _snap-pop _sound as he chewed it, "Start the car."

Andreaya huffed, squinting in the dark for a pair of keys. Conveniently, they were in the cupholder. She used her phone for a source of light as she jammed them into the ignition and turned it.

The truck's engine rumbled to life with a gentle purr of the motor.

"Great. So here's the basics." Gat said, blowing a bubble, "There's park, drive, neutral, and two fucking others I never use. The first three are the only ones you need to know."

Andreaya rolled her eyes, "O-kay then…so what now?"

"Shift into drive and try not to kill us." He responded with a smirk.

She sighed, squinting down at the gears and suddenly frowning. Stickshifts were something she'd never drove before.

He caught her staring, "The fuck's the matter?"

"Gat I never drove stick before." She said, watching his face as he stopped chewing his gum.

"This isn't a -" He paused, looking down at the gear. Yes indeed it was. "Whatever, it works the same way as an automatic, just drive already."

She nodded sheepishly, shifting into drive and placing her foot on the gas. The car began to pull off at a decent pace towards a large mound of dirt. She briefly considered trying to jump it, but Johnny might have a heart attack.

"Okay," He said somewhat uncertainly, "The next thing is the brakes. Lets test the brakes."

"Like this?" She jammed her foot on the brake as the car jerked sharply to a stop.

Gat glared at her, "Yeah, like that."

"It feels awkward driving like this. " She whined. "Can't I just drive your car instead?"

He grimaced, "I think you've done enough damage to my car for a fuckin' lifetime."

She scoffed, "Well can you at least show me how to work this damn thing? The controls feel weird."

Johnny blanched, "Uh…you're doing fine. You'll get used to it after a while."

She squinted at him, "Why can't you give me a demonstration?"

"Cuz I don't fuckin' want to!"

She stared at him levelly as a small grin started creeping over her face, "You sure bout that? You never pass up an opportunity to show off."

He snorted, "Oh, yeah I'm sure."

"Can you even drive stick your damn self?"

"Of fuckin' course -"

"So show me how to work this thing." She said, trapping him in his own bluff.

Johnny's gaze flickered between her and the car for a few seconds, "I think that's enough of the driving lessons for one night."

Her eyes went wide, "Say what? We just fucking started!"

He already got out the truck and was headed back towards his Venom. She cursed, letting herself out and running after him and leaving the keys in the ignition.

"What the hell are you doing? We just started!"

"I gotta get home, Eesh is waiting." He muttered quickly.

Andreaya stared at him incredulously, "You mean to tell me your ass can't drive stick shifts either?"

He groaned pinching the bridge of his nose, "Yeah…no…shut up already."

Her face exploded into a grin, "You were gonna give me lessons on something you can't even use, Johnny?"

"Can we just drop it already?" He growled, sliding into the driver's seat of his car.

"You know I'm not letting you live this down right?" She teased as he flashed her a glare, "Dex and Troy would probably find this funny if I told em -"

"You tell them, I'll kick your narrow ass for real." He snapped as she shook her head.

"Jesus, no need to get so pissy." She smiled, reaching out a small hand to mess with the radio, "Why can't you drive stick?"

He sighed, "Just something I never learned to do, alright? They don't feel right."

"Your secret's safe with me." She said cutely, her eyelashes fluttering, "On one condition."

He looked at her flatly, "And what would that be?"

"You're treating me to lunch for a week."

"I'm fuckin' what now?" He reeled on her with a scowl.

She narrowed her eyes at him with a smirk, "You want Troy and Dex laughing at you?"

He huffed, snapping his mouth shut and starting the car and quickly pulled off not giving Andreaya a chance to strap herself in.

"So, we got a deal?" She chirped with a smile.

"Whatever." He muttered, a smirk tugging at his own lips, "Fuckin' brat."

* * *

Okie dokie. Here you go. I'm gonna be honest, I never drove a stick shift myself but I know its complicated. Like both feet on the gas and the brakes or something like that. Blargh.

So, yeah. This chapter wasn't set after any major missions yet, so again, blame Lalilulelovee for the harassment into writing this. Read and review?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hey you guys. Been gaming and fell off the planet again. So at Lalilulelovee's blatant harassment and demand, I'm being forced to get away from my PS3 for a while to write.

This one is set after saving Aisha's sister and such. Expect a lot of girl-gab.

Here we go!

* * *

_**-Chapter 3: Like My Sister**_

* * *

Andreaya sighed, squinting through the large window at the various suits and business attire on display. One suit caught her eye; a nice crisp white pantsuit, a silken white blouse underneath and some silver pumps.

She looked at it yearningly, she always had an appreciation for fine clothes and business-wear but _Impressions_ charged an arm and a leg for their clothes.

Its not like she'd ever wear a suit anytime soon anyways, no need for them in high school since they had uniforms. And not like the Saints were mafia gangsters, though honestly sometimes she wished they were.

Andreaya took a small sip of her slush, most of her day she had spent wandering aimlessly through the small collection of shops on Nob Hill.

A trip to the mall and some window-shopping was her treat to herself for the day now that she had a little bit of cash in her pockets. But she mostly spent her time doing the latter. Aside from stopping at the record store and _On the Rag_, she hadn't really bought much of anything.

The front door of _Impressions_ swung open, a rather garishly dressed woman came strutting out, a few shopping bags dangling from her arm.

Andreaya rolled her eyes, obviously some uppity suburban type or possibly the wife of somebody high up in the entertainment industry.

The getup was decent she could say the least; The fitted cream blazer and matching pencil skirt, the gold pendant hanging around her delicate neck, the off-white pumps and the sunhat. There were also the oversized mod glasses hiding half the woman's face.

But that seemed like an awful lot to wear given that today's temperature was in the 80's.

The woman's head turned in her direction with a muted curiosity, and Andreaya felt herself tensing up.

Her greenish eyes wandered down to her attire for a moment; no trace of blueberry stains on her black basketball shorts, nor on the white cutoff tank top she was wearing. Her flat stomach had toned up a little more from doing so many crunches and running about on errands so she wasn't looking fat and disgusting either.

Her eyes snapped back up to the woman to see if she had left, and yet she was still there and it left the girl feeling unnerved. There was absolutely nothing strange about what she had on, she wasn't even wearing her flags today.

The hell was this lady looking at then?

She was just staring at her ever so intently, and Andreaya did a double-take behind her to make sure there wasn't anybody else she could possibly be looking at.

But this was only beginning to make the small girl angry.

Her button nose wrinkled up at the woman, "Fuck is it lady?" she hissed, her free hand already preparing to delve into her pocket for her switchblade.

The woman seemed taken aback by the response before quickly walking over to her, sliding the oversized glasses from her face. "Well damn, you always this hostile girl?"

Andreaya bit her tongue, suddenly recognizing the woman and feeling a tad embarrassed. "Only when people go staring for no reason at me."

"You need to stop hanging around Johnny so much, his anger management issues are rubbing off on you, sugar."

The girl smiled sheepishly, "I suppose. What's up Aisha?"

Aisha pursed her full lips together, "Shh! Not so loud…" She looked around briefly, sliding a manicured hand up to her hat to adjust the brim, "I'm supposed to be dead, remember?"

"Sorry…"

She waved a hand, "Oh, its fine. Just keep it down." Her gaze drifted back to the younger girl, "What are you doing up here by yourself?"

Andreaya hunched her shoulders a little, "A lil window-shopping and stuff, that's all. That's a really nice suit."

The former RnB singer smiled, "Oh, I know! Its Max Azria, I just _love_ that line." She adjusted the few bags hanging off her arm, giving Andreaya a wan look, "You…look cute too."

Andreaya flushed, suddenly feeling rather self-conscious about her clothing choice. But Aisha always seemed to make her more shy than what she already was, even during that brief interval in which she had talked to her in the car on the way to Kingdom Come Records.

"You uh, just bought that today?" the younger girl asked, taking a small sip from her cup.

"Yeah, Johnny says he's taking me out to dinner tonight." She sighed dreamily, her hand sassily cocked on her hip, "It better be somewhere nice."

"I bet money he's going to take you to Freckle Bitch's."

Aisha snorted, "I wish he would. I'd smack the white off of him." She slid the sunglasses back onto her lovely face, "You still shopping, or are you headed home soon?"

Andreaya shrugged, "Uhm…I dunno. I really didn't have anything to do so…yeah, still shopping I guess?"

"Good then…I was going to the underground mall, you wanna come with?" She asked softly, "I mean, I figured I could get to know you a little better, Johnny mentions you a lot."

Andreaya's eyes lit up, "He does?"

"Yeah he does. Ever since you helped save Tiana, he's been bringing you up a lot lately, the brat did this or the brat did that." Aisha rolled her eyes with a shrug, "I keep telling him to quit calling you that, he's so rude sometimes."

"He always calls me a brat…" Andreaya murmured, taking another sip of her drink.

Aisha giggled, "That's just how he is. The very fact he even gave you a nickname just means he's starting to like you." She gestured towards the street, "Anywho, c'mon. I gotta get some things before the stores close."

Aisha had already started off towards her car, a white Bezier parked next to the curb. Andreaya tagged along behind her, sliding into the passenger seat as Aisha got in and stuffed her bags in the back.

"So, uhm…" The younger girl started, eyes averting to look out the window, "How's your sister been?"

The diva sighed twisting the key in the ignition, "Tee's been alright, still a little shook up but otherwise she's been ok. She's really grateful to you…" She squinted at the girl through her sunglasses, "You never mentioned your name, sugar."

Andreaya slumped in her seat a little, "Erm…Johnny didn't tell you already?"

"Girl, if he refers to you at all, he's always calling you brat or the kid." She said shaking her head. "What's your name?"

"Andreaya…"

"Andreaya? That's a cute name. You looked like a Shawna or a Monique to me." Aisha rolled down the window, tapping her nails against the steering wheel. "But that's cute though, why didn't you tell Johnny that so he can stop calling you a brat?"

Andreaya hunched her shoulders a little, "I don't really like my name. It wasn't supposed to be my name in the first place."

The RnB diva spared a glance at her as the car eased to a stop at the intersection, "Really? What happened?"

Andreaya sighed, "It was my dad's idea. My mom wanted my name to be Camara."

"Is that African?"

"Mmhm. Means one who teaches from experience."

"Ooh, that's beautiful. But y'know, your name has a meaning to it too." Aisha flashed the girl a sweet smile, "Your name means beautiful lady."

"Somehow I doubt that applies to me. I think I got the wrong name."

"Girl, that's cuz you're still young right now." The diva cruised down the streets, "You don't rush those things, y'know? I tell Tiana that all the time."

"You do?"

"Yeah, my little sis looks up to me. When I got signed at Kingdom Come and they wanted me to make all these image changes, she wanted to emulate me."

"But," She continued, turning the wheel as the car began heading down to the underground parking complex, "The stuff I used to have to wear, showing off so much skin and whatnot, that wasn't me. That gets a lot of attention, good and bad."

Andreaya blinked at her, "But you're so pretty, I always thought you got nothing but good attention."

"Sugar, pretty faces don't sell records by themselves. That might appeal to women, but I still have to appeal to men as well. So the label wanted my look to be sexed up a bit."

She shook her head with a small frown, "To be honest, Johnny wasn't too okay with the image change neither. I went from midriffs and bellbottoms to posing in my panties for a CD cover."

"Johnny seems like the type who would love to show off his girl."

Aisha shrugged, "He does…he is. But when I first came to him with that new look he was mad. He pissed a bitch." She slowly pulled into an available parking space, "He has his standards when it comes to women, believe it or not."

Andreaya flashed a grin, "Gat actually has standards at all?"

She smiled, taking the keys out the ignition, "He does. He's ok with me showing some skin, but if I look damn near naked and leave little to the imagination, it gets him worked up."

"Understandable…" the younger girl said thoughtfully, "But what about your outfit for the cover of your last CD?"

"Mmm," She grunted, "He tolerated that one. But enough about my fashion faux-paus, lets go."

The younger girl shrugged and stepped out the car.

* * *

"See that? That fits you so nice. Its good that you're so little, you can pull off a lot of stuff."Aisha gushed, poking her head into the dressing room.

Andreaya stared at her reflection in the mirror; the denim miniskirt and fishnet stockings, the checkered creepers, along with the studded leather biker jacket she decided to try on looked a bit funny on her. Maybe if she had more curves to fill it out and was a little taller it would look nicer.

She had spent well over an hour with Aisha wandering throughout the mall; Aisha made a 20 minute pit-stop at _Leather & Lace _for some things, and some of those things Andreaya had to cover her eyes and force the visuals out of her mind.

But Aisha was superb at bargaining and picking out clothes, Andreaya had turned into her little makeshift mannequin every so often when she saw something that she assumed would fit the girl.

Now they were at _Nobody Loves Me_, oddly enough at Aisha's insistence and Andreaya was suddenly the cross product of a biker and a kawaii Japanese goth.

"I dunno about this one." Andreaya said sheepishly, sliding the jacket off her small shoulder, "Seriously, maybe if I looked like you, it'd be nicer…"

Aisha made a clicking sound with her tongue, "You kidding me? I wear something like that trying to be modest, I may as well jump on a pole while I'm at it."

The younger girl couldn't restrain the giggle that overcame her as the diva threw her hands in the air, "I'm being serious! I wouldn't look right wearing that, I'd look like I'm trying too hard."

Andreaya smiled back at her, "So what's so great about this on me?" Her smile faltered a little, "I don't really have anything to fill this out or nothing, I'm skinny and have no boobs."

Aisha stared at her incredulously for a moment, then stalked over to her and grabbed her ear and twisted it making the younger girl yelp in surprise.

"Owwww, the fuck was that for!?" Andreaya whined holding her abused earlobe.

"That's for you and that low self-esteem you have. Everytime I hear you put yourself down, I'm gonna start twisting your ear, you hear me?"

"But I was just saying -"

"You're saying nonsense little girl. All that negativity makes me mad, I hear enough of that shit from Johnny." Aisha snapped back, pointing a manicured finger, "Quit that mess. Low self-esteem ain't cute."

She twisted Andreaya back around to face the mirror, "Confidence is sexy. I've seen girls about as tiny as you are, regardless if the outfit might look better on someone else, they still rock what they got."

The younger girl sighed, she really needed to have a talk with her inner pessimist.

Aisha smiled at her, "I'm telling you, there's nothing wrong with you. You only got one body, embrace it and accept it. Not everybody looks the way they dream, that's life."

Andreaya narrowed her greenish eyes, "Are you becoming my confidence coach now?"

The diva smirked, "Shoot, I see I'm gonna have to at the rate you're going. You're just like Tiana, somebody has to look out for you."

"Does Tiana mind sharing her big sister?"

"Oh no, she won't mind." Aisha said flatly, "Because for one, I'm going to treat you the same way I treat her."

"Uh…really nice and caring?"

"Oh yeah, there's that, but I still put the smack down on her when she got out of hand." She fixed the younger girl with a honey-eyed glare, "If I catch you looking like a skank, I'll beat you like a hoe in the streets."

Andreaya felt a smile creeping over her face but Aisha's firm glare told her she was dead serious. And oddly enough she wouldn't put it past the diva either.

Andreaya just threw her hands up in defeat, "Okay, okay. Jesus you're really abusive."

Aisha flashed her a sugar-sweet smile, "Little tough love never hurt anybody."

"That why Johnny sticks around?"

Aisha snorted a laugh, "Oh you got jokes?"

"I'm here all week." The younger girl responded with a large grin.

"You are a hot mess. I can't." Aisha said waving a hand to shoo her, "I see why Johnny calls you a brat, you're a little smartass."

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing." Andreaya made a mock pout, poking out her full lips.

Aisha rolled her eyes with a smile, sliding her sunglasses back on, "You just come on little girl, I got to get ready for my date."

Andreaya grinned as she began to take off the shoes and stockings, "O-kay, but when you go out tonight to Phuc Me Phuc Yue, bring me back some spring rolls."

* * *

Haargh. This was hard to write. Aisha's personality kind of flip-flops, in the game she's so nice and sweet but she's still kind of feisty. So I found it a little hard keeping her in character with some of the responses.

They might be OOC. Ah well. Read and review!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Agh. I haven't had time to write much of crud lately. Been at work, been asleep and dead to the world. Sorry.

Oh and Skyrim. There has been Skyrim here too.

I kinda want to write something for that too….aghhh..

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Chinatown Racin'**_

* * *

"You ready to see some real street action today, Cookie?"

Andreaya grinned widely at the tall, slender-built Asian woman as she coolly leaned against the door of her tricked out Voxel. She wasn't wearing the usual blue attire as to identify herself with the Westside Rollerz, rather she looked strictly casual in a black tank top and some dark jeans.

"Holy damn, you're actually free today?" The younger girl said excitedly, a little bit of bounce in her step as she ran over.

Lin smirked at her with a slight nod of her head, "Yeah, for once. Took some work trying to pry that stiff Donnie away from me though."

"Donnie?"

"Oh, yeah." Lin said with a dismissive wave of her hand, "He's this dupe I'm supposed to be _dating_." She raised her fingers making air quotations.

The younger flashed her a teasing smile, "Do ya like him?"

"Fuck no, he's the neediest man I've ever met in my life." Lin scoffed, reaching up to adjust the bright chopsticks in her hair, "He's like a damn puppy, always needs attention."

"But all dogs are loyal right?"

"Oh, he's loyal almost to a fault." the Asian woman said with a smirk, "That's the only reason why I even bother with him at all."

"So, what's the street action you talkin' about? Are we gonna go shoot some stuff up?"

Lin patted the hood of her car with a dreamy sigh, "Its been so damn long since I've had a good race, and I caught wind of a few chumps in the Chinatown district are having some drag races."

Andreaya tilted her head, "Do I get to drive?"

Lin's dark brown eyes suddenly got wide, "Oh dear God, no. Johnny told me what you did to his Venom, you ain't getting behind the wheel of my baby ever."

"But I told him already, the Carnales -"

"Yeah, yeah I know." Lin said with a sigh, "But still. I need my baby in one piece, you got me?"

"I get ya…" Andreaya mumbled, "So does this mean that I gotta watch you race from the sidelines?"

"Oh no, Cookie, I want you up close and personal." Lin said with a confident smile as she opened the door, "So get your little ass in and lets roll."

Andreaya slipped into the passenger's seat inhaling deeply at the scent of vanilla and cherry that saturated Lin's car.

"Smells good, yeah?" Lin said as she adjusted the mirrors.

"Smells great." Andreaya responded while looking over the interior. Off-white upholstery, the white steering wheel cover with a blue tribal pattern, the deep blue tinted windows, and the glossy blue accents on the dashboard and the floor mats.

Everything was clean and immaculate.

Andreaya was certain blue wouldn't have been Lin's color of choice for her car, but damn it was nice regardless.

"You've got a real dope ride, Lin." the younger girl said earnestly, receiving a smile from the other woman.

"Thank you, Cookie. I try." Lin said with a shrug, "I would've preferred that the paint job be in a nicer color like purple or orange maybe. But naturally, wrong paint job means wrong gang association."

Lin's Voxel roared to life as she pressed her foot on the gas, the initial takeoff made Andreaya's head bump back against the plush seat.

"You uh, you always drive this fast?" Andreaya asked sheepishly, one hand gripping the edge of her seat.

Lin smirked, "Of course. Speed limits are for pussies." She cast the younger girl a quick glance, "You sayin' you think I'm a bad driver?"

"No, you just drive really fast." She responded and bit the inside of her cheek. Hell, she felt way safer with Lin's driving than she did with Johnny's.

"Fast life is the only way to live, Cookie."

"Ever consider taking things slow for a bit?" Andreaya asked before making a muted shriek as the car nearly plowed over a random woman crossing the street.

"Take things slow?…Hunh, I've considered that once or twice." Lin said somewhat absently, "I mean…taking things slow would feel weird to me."

She let out a quiet sigh, "Taking things slow means really paying attention and evaluating what you're getting yourself into. Taking things slow means realizing yours mistakes…your feelings…"

Andreaya gave her a blank look, "Wait, what? I was talking about the speed limit."

"Hunh? Oh, disregard what I said, I was thinking aloud."

"Were you talking about being undercover with the Rollerz?"

Lin snorted, "Its nothing, kid. Don't worry about it."

"But -"

"Cookie. I said don't worry about it." Lin said smoothly yet firmly, twisting the wheel as the car peeled down the streets, the chintzy little shops and oriental lights attached to the buildings were all over.

"Where's the race supposed to be at?" Andreaya asked as she looked out the window. She could've sworn they had passed Phuc Me Phuc Yue at least twice.

"I heard its around here somewhere, I hope you brought your gun just in case things get nasty - some Carnales and Vice Kings might be out here too."

Andreaya tapped her finger against the holster at her hip, "Yeah I did."

"Fuck me, they could've gave a concrete location, just look for a big surplus of cars and -"

"Like right there?" Andreaya pointed, Lin's eyes following her finger at the cluster of flashy sports cars behind a Chinese clothing shop in the large parking lot.

Lin's slanted eyes narrowed; just as she had figured, she could already make out the bright yellow clothes of a few VK's and the red flags of some Carnales. The only good thing was that there was a lack of blue in the audience, which meant no Rollerz would give her away.

She pulled into the parking lot, maneuvering beside a bright red, topless Churchill. Impulsively she rolled her eyes, the idiots occupying the car were already staring hard at her ride.

"Keep your mouth shut and let me do the talking, okay?" she said quickly, raising a finger to silence the younger girl as a scantily clad hooker came sauntering over to the window.

"Hey baby, you in this race or are you placing a bet?" The woman asked huskily, her face looked the equivalent of a clown beneath the heavy eyeshadow and cream colored lipstick.

"In the race. Just show me my damn opponent." Lin responded briefly.

The woman made a show of turning around -flashing her unshapely behind in the tight polka-dot shorts and thong - to point right at the vehicle beside her.

"Victor Santos is the other racer today baby, he wagers five-hundred dollars for anyone who can beat him -"

"I'll take the motherfucker on. Just start the damn race." Lin snapped, her fingers squeezing tightly at the wheel.

The woman seemed taken aback by Lin's aggression, "Uhm, I need your name -"

Lin eyed her darkly, "Mai Han." she said curtly, the unspoken '_I'm going to fuck you up if you ask me another question_' look crossing her face. The woman shrunk back from Lin's menacing glare and quickly retreated to the starting line, her heels clacking against the pavement.

Andreaya gave Lin a flat look, "Mai Han?"

"Its my alias sometimes when I don't wanna give my name." She smiled coolly, "You always need an alias, Cookie. Saves your ass sometimes."

"But why something so simple?"

Lin shook her head, "I'll tell you after the race." Her eyes slid in the direction of the hooker who was standing between the two vehicles with a white handkerchief. The Chinese woman gripped the steering wheel tight, getting herself in the zone as her foot eagerly hovered above the gas pedal.

Andreaya leaned forward in her seat a little, hearing a few jeers from the other vehicle that Lin seemed to be entirely ignoring. The younger girl felt the need to curse at them on the older woman's behalf, but seeing as how collected Lin was she decided not to.

The hooker held the white flag high in the air for a few baited seconds, saying something that nobody was really listening to - then finally brought it down and both cars took off in a squeal of tires and smoke.

Andreaya gripped the dashboard, her small heart hammering in her chest as Lin weaved through traffic, occasionally jumping lanes here and there. The red Churchill was right behind them, it jumped the curb and the driver recklessly plowed down a few innocents to gain some ground as it began to catch up.

Lin squinted, noticing that the passenger had suddenly pulled a gun and was unsteadily aiming it at her car. She scoffed to herself, nobody likes a sore loser.

"Cookie, you got your guns right?" She asked, jerking the wheel and making a sharp turn as the car began to shoot through an alleyway, "Cuz I see these guys aren't gonna play fair."

Andreaya flashed her a grin as she drew her Nr4, "That just makes it more fun."

Lin mirrored her smile, "Exactly my thoughts."

The Carnales began to open fire at the Voxel, both vehicles whipping and weaving through traffic at such high speeds there was barely room on the road for everyone else to get out the way. Lin twisted the wheel as the Churchill came up beside them, the other driver intentionally trying to force her car as close to the curb as possible to sandwich her against the buildings.

"Sonuva bitch!" She snarled, seeing the side view mirror pop right off and clatter to the road as the Churchill rammed against her car again. She jerked her Nr4 out the armrest, using her free hand to fire a few shots at the vehicle as it swerved out the way giving her just enough room to get back onto the road and whip around the corner.

Andreaya yelped as the back window suddenly broke and shattered, shards of glass scraping her arm as it littered the backseat. "Goddamit, are you serious right now?!"

Lin muttered something under her breath, her foot pressed on the gas even harder than before as she blew through a stop sign and two red lights. The Carnales' Churchill wasn't that far behind, still firing at the Voxel as one of the stray bullets clipped its tail-lights.

"Fuck this." Lin hissed, giving a quick nod towards the backseat, "I can't reach it, so look under my seat, there's a SKR-9 Threat, get it and take these dicks out before they completely fuck up my ride."

Andreaya nodded, undoing her seatbelt and crawling into the back seat as Lin made another turn. She glanced back briefly, noting that Lin was purposely staying on straight stretches of road and she smiled to herself as she retrieved the heavy steel piece under her seat.

The glass shards cut into her kneecaps a bit as she positioned herself, the Churchill was directly behind them, though lagging a bit due to some frontal damage. She aimed carefully at the driver's side before firing, the bullets bursting straight through the windshield and killing the driver almost instantly.

"Good shot, girl!" Lin smirked as she observed through her rearview mirror; the Churchill fishtailed violently, swerving and crashing straight into an abandoned building. The driver was dead but the passenger came stumbling right out, appearing to be injured.

"We're not gonna finish 'im?" Andreaya asked, sounding almost disappointed.

"I mean, I would, but Rim Jobs don't stay open all night and I need my shit fixed." Lin said flatly, letting out a small sigh. She would have rather killed some more goons herself as well.

She drove back to the parking lot and stopping right at the finish line, beckoning the hooker over lazily with a snort. "Money. Now."

The woman gave her a stiff look before fishing inside her bra and handing the small stack of money over which Lin looked at with a faint amount of disgust. She lazily put it in the armrest as she pulled off, one hand out the window as she flipped the middle finger up.

"Fuckin' pussies."

* * *

Okay…here you go. Hate me later and read and review?


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **You guys are awesome. Glad to see you're liking this so far, keep the reviews and such coming!

And also, by reading my derpage you have unknowingly signed a liability waiver that does not hold me responsible for you missing assignments, not paying attention in class or not doing your homework. Just throwing that out there.

* * *

_**- Chapter 5: Folie a Deux -**_

* * *

"For shit's sake kid, aim at the cans that's why they're there." Johnny said with a small smirk as he leaned against the wall. "How the fuck do you miss an immobile target?"

"That's what I'm doing you dick!" Andreaya snapped back, slapping a fresh clip into her Nr4, "And I didn't fucking miss!"

"Well goddamn, I can't tell." His smirk got wider, "The wall seems to be taking more damage than the fucking cans."

"Go choke on a dick!" She pouted, aiming and firing again at the stack of bottles and cans Johnny had stacked on the table against the back of the church. She bit her lip self-consciously; four of the cans fell over but for the most part, quite a few of her shots had missed.

"I rest my case." Johnny chuckled lightly, folding his arms over his chest. "I see somebody needs some practice, it's a wonder you've been killing shit at all."

She groaned jamming her gun harshly back into its holster. "I don't need a goddamn tutorial on how to aim and shoot!"

"The wall says otherwise."

"Bite me." She hissed back without venom, "You're fucking distracting me that's why!"

He dismissively waved his hand, "Excuses are like assholes, everyone's got 'em."

"And I suppose you never miss your mark?"

"Fuck no."

Andreaya turned on her heel matching his cocky smirk with a smug one of her own. "Oh, is that right? Cuz I highly doubt you've _never ever _actually missed a shot or two before."

"Oh trust me brat, I've been around the block with a handgun way before you even had a tooth in your head." His tone suddenly took a sharp edge, "I don't miss. _Ever_."

Andreaya cracked a grin, "Yeah? I kinda wanna see that for myself."

Johnny turned his nose in the air, "You talkin' live targets or are we just shootin' more cans? Cuz either way I'll still dust your ass."

"Talk is cheap." She tapped her chin thoughtfully, "Live targets of course, but just a matter of what to shoot…"

"We can always go fuck with the cops."

"And have the military after us? Sending tanks and armored trucks and shit?" She cast him a flat look as he shrugged, "Don't think the Saints are packing enough heat to handle an onslaught like that yet."

He brushed her off, "Fuck does it matter as long as we don't get caught?"

"Point taken…but ah, I dunno where or what we can shoot."

Johnny stood silent for a few seconds then his face lit up with a mischievous smile. "I got an idea -"

"You? With an idea? Shit this won't end well." Andreaya muttered with a grin as Gat flipped her off.

"Any-fucking-who, I got an idea. Lil target practice and uh…fucking with the pigs. You down or not?"

"You want us to go shooting the cops?"

"I'll explain the shit when we get there, I'm making this up as I go." He gave her a flat look, "Again, you down or not?"

Andreaya rolled her eyes, if Johnny had an idea about anything it was guaranteed shenanigans and mayhem. Which 9 times out of 10 was always a good ol' time in the long run.

"Definitely." she smiled back.

* * *

"You sure about this, Gat?" Andreaya asked, brushing a wayward strand of hair from her face.

"Of course I'm fuckin' sure, what's so hard about a goddamn carjacking?" Johnny replied with a snort.

"Hard enough if you're jacking the fuzz." Andreaya responded tartly as she peered over Johnny's shoulder at the police cruiser parked out in front of a Company of Gyros.

It was the only one in the suburbs of Misty Lane, the parking lot was basically empty aside from one or two cars. An excellent target.

The twosome were lurking across the street behind one of the buildings, it was actually far harder than they both had thought to find idle police cars in the city. Especially single cruisers at that. Most of them were either on beat or at the police station, which at Andreaya's behest, was entirely off limits.

She certainly wasn't ready to die today.

Andreaya rolled her eyes with a small inaudible sigh, as if Johnny's idea wasn't long-winded enough. It was simple so he put it; steal a cop car, fuck with the radio and send the pigs on a goose chase, and go shooting some stuff and things and get the hell out when the heat came down.

He was serious when he said 'simple'.

She almost hated to envision what his definition of difficult might be.

"God I wish I had some damn binoculars or something." Gat muttered as he shoved his free hand into his hoodie and took out some shotgun shells, "I hate having to play stealth and shit."

"This was your idea." Andreaya said flatly as she loaded her pistol.

"Yeah, but, the sneaking shit was _your _idea." He responded irritably whilst loading his shotgun, "We're fucking wastin' precious killing time. Let's go already."

"Jesus calm the hell down, this shit isn't as easy as you made it sound!" She hissed through her teeth, "I mean, they're gonna know two kids went and hijacked a cop car -"

Johnny raised up a hand, "Hold up. I ain't a kid. And secondly, whose gonna know if we take the uniforms and shit too?"

"Wait, you want us to kill them _and _take the fucking outfits? Like can't we just buy some?"

"You expect me to waste my hard-earned money to dress like a pig when I can do it for free?" Johnny turned his head and gave her a flat stare, "Ain't nobody got time for that."

"We really should make sure that -" Andreaya glanced up and cursed, Gat had abandoned her side and was already crossing the street making his way to the cruiser. She went after him having put an extra burst of speed in her step just to keep up and mentally berated herself for listening to him about this.

The front doors of the shop opened as two officers strolled out casually chatting, one with a box of donuts and the other with a large cup, presumably coffee.

Andreaya was right on Johnny's heel when he stopped beside the cruiser with a smug smile, surreptitiously hiding his shotgun right behind his back. "Uh, hey officer? I need help."

She grabbed the sleeve of his jacket, "The fuck are you doing?"

"_Shut up_, brat." he hissed back tightly.

One of the officers, middle-aged and with a blonde mustache gave them both a blank look, "You kids in trouble or something?"

Johnny casually shook his head, "Nah, I need a favor."

Andreaya opened her mouth but he had already whipped out his gun and shot both the officers in the chest before they could react. She stared for a few moments in shock as Gat took the liberty of relieving the bodies of the dark blue uniform shirts and the hats, and the unopened box of donuts.

Johnny caught her blank stare, "What? You gonna stand there or are you gonna put this shit on?"

She gaped at him, "Are you fucking serious? Like, couldn't you have killed them in a…I dunno, neater manner?"

He shrugged, "Like anybody is actually neat around here?" He fished in the pockets of one of the shirts and produced a set of car keys as he strolled over and unlocked the door and got in.

Andreaya slapped her forehead, "Jesus Christ why do I hang out with you?"

"Cuz you don't know anyone else half as badass." Johnny smirked slipping off his jacket and pulling on the uniform blouse. He carefully placed the hat over his spiked hair and grimaced, "Fuck, this shit is cramping my style."

Andreaya gave him a flat look as she buttoned the blouse. The shirt was far too big and draped off of her petite figure, Johnny's fitted him rather loose as well. Not like it mattered.

"Hurry up and drive before someone reports what the hell we look like." She huffed, strapping herself in as Johnny started the car.

"I'm telling ya, kid," Gat said with a smile as he backed the car out the lot, "We're gonna have a helluva time."

She eyed him, "Oh yeah?" Her gaze drifted to the badge on the front of his shirt then back to his face as she grinned, "So, officer McCollough, what's on the agenda today?"

"Fuck me, what kinda last name is that?" He said with another grimace, "Just you calling me officer right now is giving me a nervous twitch."

She waved a hand, "Again, this was your idea so fucking deal with it."

"Blah, blah, blah." He said as he fiddled about with the controls on the dashboard, "Lemme see here…where's the siren?"

"You're seriously cutting that shit on right now?"

"All the better to run red lights with. They won't question it if it looks like an emergency."

Andreaya shook her head, "Can't we just pull people over instead?"

Gat paused giving her a sideways glance with a smirk, "Now you're talking kid."

The sirens blared loudly atop the car as they zoomed down the streets, the other vehicles respectively pulled over to the curb as designated by the law. Andreaya couldn't help but grin every now and again, so _this_ was what it was like to be a douche in blue.

'_Dispatch 187 - Officer McCollough and Stevenson do you copy?" _A voice crackled through the radio speakers, _"There's been a report of a shoot out in Quinbecca -"_

Gat looked down at the radio with a devious smirk then back to Andreaya, "Kid, answer the shit."

She blanched, "W-wait, I can't answer! I'm not a guy!"

"What difference does it make?"

"Uhm, you see how high-pitched my voice is and both officers were men? They'll know something's wrong."

"For the love of…-" Gat muttered grabbing the walkie and placing it to his mouth as he cleared his throat, "McCollough here, heading towards the destination now."

"_McCollough, you and Stevenson be careful - it appears to be gang related…-"_

Gat tossed the walkie in the cupholder and turned the radio off. 'Gang-related' were the only words he needed to hear to encourage him to find the source. He slammed his foot on the gas, whipping around the corner so fast that Andreaya had nearly smacked her head against the window.

"Excited aren't you?" She asked with a strained smile as she held onto the dashboard.

"Fuck yeah."

"Could you…maybe I dunno, slow the actual fuck down then?" She said mildly, "I'm not trying to die before we get there."

"You whine a lot you know that, kid?" Johnny said with a small smirk.

"You can go straight to the devil."

"Only if you come with me. Might get kinda lonely down there fucking shit up by myself."

"Oh, I promise." she responded with a roll of her eyes before she frantically began slapping the dashboard, "Gat, right there!"

The car's tires skidded to a halt right out in front of a convenience store, already the small parking lot was filled with yellow vehicles, a few Vks lingering outside the store candidly raising their guns and shooting into the air. Andreaya mentally counted them, about 6 or so with 40 oz. bottles in their hands, obviously a booze run.

Douchebags.

Johnny wrinkled his nose, "The hell are these squares doing? This supposed to be a robbery or some shit?"

"Disturbing the peace." Andreaya responded as she opened the passenger door.

"Well, guess we gotta fix that huh?" He said exiting the vehicle with shotgun in hand.

One of the VK's gave the twosome a sideways stare, "The fuck?" He swayed a bit in his stance, "Someone called the pussy ass cops?"

Johnny didn't even bother with a comeback and just began opening fire, Andreaya leisurely followed behind him, her pistol still tucked in its holster. There wasn't even really a need to draw her gun at the rate he was going.

The remainder of the VK's came stumbling out the front door due to the commotion but no sooner had they done so they were greeted with the barrel of Johnny's shotgun.

Andreaya casually walked around the bodies looking them over, "Yellow has never looked so damn tacky."

"It never looked good on anyone to begin with." Johnny said picking up an empty beer bottle and chucking it through the window of one of the cars, "And now we're outta shit to do."

She cast him a glance over her shoulder, "C'mon why be so negative? We're impersonating the fuzz, what can't we do right now?"

He shrugged, "I dunno. I thought this shit would be more interesting."

"We still have the bet we made earlier."

"Oh I know, and for the record I'm winning."

She scoffed, "No the fuck you aren't dead-eye." She stopped out in front of one of the cars and pointed, "There's like, eight bullet holes in here for no goddamn reason."

"Bullshit, that was already there." He narrowed his eyes at her, "And who the fuck are you calling dead-eye? I didn't see your ass backing me up out here."

"Oh, I was being nice and letting you have some fun y'know? Observing your skills."

He smirked, "You had better be taking lessons, brat."

"Oh, you can give me lessons all you like," She started with a devious smile, "If you can get 10 headshots with getting a stray bullet anywhere else."

Johnny tilted his head at her with a wide grin, "Game on, brat."

* * *

Oh I know, you'd probably want to see where that challenge went afterwards huh? NO. ….Oh I'm kidding. I'll let you dream and fantasize about who won. Read and review.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **I'm sorry I've been so slow with updates. I could ramble here and give you some cruddy excuses but how about no, and we jump straight to the nitty gritty?

Here we go!

* * *

_**- Chapter 6: Honor and Glory -**_

* * *

Sometimes I wonder what it's all worth anymore.

Jobs, people, lives, loyalty.

Friends.

I wonder what any of this means to anyone anymore because in this day and age, it don't seem to amount to much of shit.

Contemplating things like this used to make my head hurt but nowadays that seems to be the only thing I do in my spare time. Holing myself in my apartment or the little office in the church and the clock keeping me company.

Its times I've had to remind myself why I'm putting myself in this predicament in the first place, and even still I'm not sure why I'm still doing this.

But I do know why.

There was that little weight in my left pocket inside my wallet, a badge of honor and at the same time, a badge of betrayal.

I say betrayal very strongly given my circumstances and I'm sporting purple flags.

Nobody else on the force would really call it betrayal, though, rather they'd proudly sport that dark blue uniform with no regrets, the badges, the titles.

For me, it was lieutenant. Lieutenant Troy Bradshaw, fuck what a ring that has to it.

I earned that title through sweat and hard work, pulling myself through the ranks by my fingernails damn near. I hadn't grown up like most people in the Row, misfortunate and poverty stricken, rather I'd been born and raised in the safety of the suburbs.

My dad was a cop…I always admired his uniform, the way he wore it with pride. The way he spoke about the trash that thrived in the streets threatening the innocents. I wanted to be like that one day. Defending honor, saving lives. It sounded silly when I think back to it, but that was a child's sentiments.

Those sentiments stuck to me, all through high school, all through college and military school up until I joined the force. It was there up until now.

Up until I started having my doubts.

That fucking title is mocking me.

I'm so close to getting it, having my name on a plaque in the office, my picture mounted on the wall and all of Stilwater knowing my name. All the perks of being respected by my colleagues and by…well shit. I can't really call them friends.

I'm not supposed to.

It was supposed to be an inside job, to figure out gangs from the inside out to give the force better leverage against them. For me, I was assigned to joining the Saints, earn their trust, be one of them.

But its not genuine or convincing to try and play a role if you don't rehearse for the part. I had to get a feel for the streets, get a feel for what it was like living in the ghetto, the struggles - even reducing myself to staying in a rundown apartment for a month of two.

The plight of the lesser than, the thugs, the homeless, those anguished by the gangs in the Row, I had to feel it, feel _them_.

When I first met Julius I was…surprised to say the least. I wasn't anticipating the leader of the Saints to be so charismatic as he was. He had a understated regality about himself, refined and charismatic, and an authoritative presence that you could just feel even when he wasn't there.

Everything about him commanded your respect and your undivided attention.

It wasn't that hard as I had previously expected, Julius Little was - is - power hungry, but even he knows this is something he can't do alone. Therefore the desperate need for recruits, any recruits with the guts to join and stand their ground.

And he had got them.

Johnny Gat was one of the first people he had initiated, and Gat was a tough bastard. Irrational yes, but I gotta give him credit. You never had much to worry about if Gat had your back. If you were on the receiving end however, you had everything to worry about.

Dex followed shortly after, even now I'm not entirely certain where Julius found him. He just seemed to appear one day. Dex is smart, maybe not as far as books like those students at Stilwater University, but he's street smart. An invaluable asset to this gang, knowing locations and how to make connections.

Of course there was Lin, and she's got major balls for a woman. She was literally one of the first women I'd ever laid eyes on here in this place and by far one of the strongest I've seen. Her fiery disposition was what led to the light influx of females here.

Its impressive really.

We were Julius' starters, and for a while that's how its been. Its only been a few months since I'd been with the Saints…about five or six? Things have kinda been a blur as far as I recall. I reported directly to Julius, and discreetly, directly back to my superiors on the force.

Half the time its not really much to report, things around here hadn't gotten above the occasional shoot-out or robbery up until late. Ever since shit started to boil over with the rival gangs, now its interesting. Now things are starting to get unpredictable.

And then she shows up.

The little girl we rescued less than a few weeks ago from nearly getting shot to death and then blown up on the corner, she came. I never would've thought she would, the big doe eyes and timid nature she showcased, but being years of training on the force and studying psychology had taught me to read people better.

Appearances are always deceiving.

That's one of the first lessons I had ever learned when I was just a cadet. You can never judge solely based on outward appearances, I've seen that all too well.

It might still be too early in the game to make presumptions about her, but there's far more to her than what we've previously thought. She might amount to something great someday who knows.

Really, who knows anymore?

I fished in my back pocket for a pack of cigs and I grunted noticing that the box was empty. Third pack today, I'm starting to go through these too fast.

Yeah sure, a rational person would be through with the cancer sticks after the first box but I need so many of these its almost absurd. You could call me an addict, though its not so much addiction as it is stress. Its predominantly stress.

Anywho.

Where loyalty and integrity lie, that's a fine line to walk. Its all too easy for these boundaries to get blurred and suddenly you're in over your head in some shit you never bargained for in the first place. It happens all the time.

You can swear allegiance to one person, one organization and do some underhanded shit for another all in the name of "business".

Kinda sad if you really think about some of that stuff sometimes, how many things in history have been the result of lies and double-crossing? How many wars got started over something like money or wanting someone else's territory?

How many people lose their lives, whether they're in the fight or not?

Countless.

But that's the tale of American history; blood, pain and conquest. No matter what war you read about it always falls under those same ideals. They all do.

The Row is certainly no different, the only thing is everything is modernized and it's the gangs versus themselves and everyone else who opposes them.

Crippling the gangs from the inside out is a hard job, but its worth that title in the end. Chief of Stilwater Police.

Its so worth that title…

Right?

I mean, its not like I bonded with any of these lunatics here. I can't really call them friends but…shit. I could trust these people with my life a lot faster than I could with most of the noobs at the PD.

That's a shame.

Who would expect a bunch of ragtag thugs could defend your life and your honor the way they do? Most people wouldn't bat an eyelash if another's blood was soaking into the streets, but these guys, the Saints, they avenge the fallen.

That's loyalty at its finest.

That's pure loyalty.

I reached in my pocket, pulling out my wallet and looking over the gold-plated piece of metal. The intricate little inscriptions, the way it glinted dimly in the light. Suddenly it felt cold and weightless in my hand.

There was a quick knock on the door and it opened, the girl poked her dark braided head in, eyes bright. "Hey, Troy, you busy?"

I managed a false smile at her as I shoved the badge back in my pocket, "Nah kiddo, what's good?"

"Gotta do a lil recon with Lin, Julius says she might need some backup for this one."

"Johnny can't go with you?"

She shook her head, "Julius said he wanted someone level-headed to go, Johnny would just blow her cover." She grinned, "You know how he gets."

I chuckled a bit, "Yeah I'm down, just wait outside I'll be there in a second."

She smiled at me and closed the door and it wasn't until I heard her footsteps fade that I took out my badge one more time and looked at it.

I really don't know sometimes.

What's anything really worth anymore?

* * *

Haagh. This was rather tricky, I never see any Troy fan service, and most perspectives on him being a cop are generally people hating him. So, I wanted a little cameo of his thoughts in here. Read and review?


End file.
